


i wish you happiness

by seok_ie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, ngl idk what this is actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seok_ie/pseuds/seok_ie
Summary: even after they have gone their separate ways, wonwoo still wishes the best to fall on mingyua song fic based off hebe tian's song 'i wish you happiness'





	i wish you happiness

**Author's Note:**

> i think im more fascinated at the fact that i actually finished writing this & is posting this rather than feeling scared to put this up on ao3.
> 
> this is the first time i have written and posted a fic since 2016 december, so it may be shitty idk, it's not beta-read either so there might be grammar mistakes + lapslock is intended. but either way, i hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> this is was written on an impluse and is based off a song which is in chinese but i'll link the english translation here, which is slightly different from what i wrote here bc my translation is a little different from theirs http://iluvellachenjiahua.blogspot.sg/2011/09/lyrics-hebe-hai-shi-yao-xin-fu.html?m=1

* * *

_don’t kiss if you’re unsure,_

__feelings can easily destroy a person _if one isn’t heartless,___

____staying even though the love has run out is cruel_ _ _ _

 

wonwoo could feel the difference easily whenever mingyu kissed him nowadays.

 

it was starting to lack feeling.

 

what used to be happy kisses on the forehead, cheeks or lips that filled him with warmth and love was starting to feel like they were done out of obligation.

 

but a month passed and the kisses that wonwoo despised so much were starting to become precious to him.

 

wonwoo wasn’t blind or dumb, he knew mingyu was losing feelings towards him, and he understood that his days with mingyu was starting to get limited. what he didn’t understand was, why mingyu still hasn’t initiated a breakup, why mingyu was still here by his side. did he not know that he was being unfair to wonwoo? giving false hope that maybe they could work this out? that sounded more cruel than just dumping him.

 

the mingyu that wonwoo fell in love with, the one who used to cook ramen for him whenever he was too caught up in his assignments or gaming and showered him in love and affection was slowly turning into a mingyu that wonwoo wasn’t accustomed to.

 

the new mingyu rarely comes back to their shared apartment, doesn’t cook ramen for wonwoo anymore and is constantly wrapped up in different commitments.

 

at the start, wonwoo never doubted the sudden increase in mingyu’s workload but as time passed and with wonwoo observing for a period of time. it has become clear to wonwoo that mingyu had an interest in someone --- and it wasn’t him.

 

xu minghao was his name, and he shared several lectures with mingyu. when wonwoo first met minghao, he couldn’t really see the appeal in him other than the fact that he could be really cute if he wanted to and had killer fashion sense.

 

but spending more time with him just made wonwoo so much more aware of how similar minghao was to mingyu and how well they got together.

 

 

 

_ the trash you left behind,  _

_ i’ll clear them all out one day  _

_ i'll even sincerely bless you,  _

_ that forever would fall on you first _

 

it was a fine autumn day when mingyu finally broke it off.

 

he ended it with just 9 simple words, “i’m sorry wonwoo, i just fell out of love.”

 

wonwoo doesn’t cry, no matter how much he wants to, he simply smiles and reaches out to wipe the tears leaking from mingyu’s eyes.

 

even if he’s the one to break things off, mingyu still feels sorry.

 

“don’t be sorry, i was happy while this lasted.”

 

they part with one last hug, and wonwoo stands amongst the trees with golden yellow leaves as mingyu turns around and walks away.

 

wonwoo doesn’t return to their shared apartment either, it holds too many memories and wonwoo is afraid he might actually cry then.

 

he sits at a nearby bench, and watches while people walk by, watches while the leaves fall from the trees when the wind blows and watches when the sun disappears down the horizon.

 

when the moon comes out, wonwoo deems himself emotionally stable enough to return back to their apartment.

 

when he opens up the doors, there’s something strikingly different, half of the apartment’s belongings are gone and it feels emptier than before.

 

mingyu must have returned earlier to pack his things and took them away.

 

wonwoo hates it, he hates it because he used to look forward to return to this apartment daily, because he knows, no matter what, mingyu would always be there waiting for him, arms open wide.

 

now it just feels like an empty space.

 

but still, no tears come out of wonwoo’s eyes.

 

he ventures further into the apartment and realises that mingyu did not take everything of his with him.

 

he left some things behind, accompanied with a sticky note on his desk.

 

_'sorry i didn’t tell you in advance that i was moving out. i took most of my stuff with me to minghao’s house but i left some things around the house. i don’t exactly need them, so feel free to do whatever you want with them wonwoo hyung’_

 

_-until later, mingyu_

 

wonwoo smiles bitterly to himself as he looks around to see what mingyu didn’t take together with him. 

 

a look at the desk and wonwoo finds frames with pictures of them untouched.

 

a look into the closet, wonwoo finds several of mingyu’s sweaters that wonwoo loved to wear still tucked in the corner.

 

a look at their bathroom counter shows wonwoo a bottle of cologne wonwoo bought for mingyu on his birthday, half used. 

 

it doesn’t just stop there, wonwoo walks around the apartment and he finds a lot more things left behind ---- a scrapbook mingyu made for wonwoo for their 2nd anniversary left on top of their dresser, socks they used to share still in their drawer, matching coffee mugs they bought on impulse during a date in hongdae placed neatly in their cabinet.

 

wonwoo grabs a random box lying in some corner of their apartment and was ready to pack everything that reminded wonwoo of mingyu into the box to throw, but half-way through, wonwoo stopped.

 

he realised that little bits of his heart was getting included into the box every time he put something in.

 

and that’s when wonwoo finally cries.

 

seated in the middle of what used to be _their_ room, wonwoo’s tears finally fall out of his eyes and he thinks about how pathetic he must look right now.

 

in the end, he ends up not throwing the contents of the box out that day, but he promises himself, one day, he would clear everything out.

 

 

 

_you have to stay happy_

_please don’t cause tears to fall out of others’ eyes_

 

_all the mistakes will end here_

_they won’t ever follow you_

 

_you have to stay happy_

_so that i can be sure that i returned everything clearly_

 

_be sure that i’ll never own anything of yours_

 

_from tomorrow onwards,_

_this all ends_

 

ever since the breakup, wonwoo hasn’t slept properly, he stays awake for majority of the night, hoping and wishing for mingyu to return and even if mingyu never returns, wonwoo wishes that mingyu finds his own happiness.

 

mingyu left wonwoo for a reason, he didn’t feel the love anymore. at some point, wonwoo stopped being the reason behind mingyu’s glowing smiles and twinkling eyes.

 

he hoped, if mingyu left him, at least he went on to find that someone who brought back the glowing smiles and twinkling eyes that he loved so much. someone like minghao.

 

he hoped, even if he was the one in pain, mingyu would never need to go through heart-break. 

 

he hoped and he hoped, that mingyu would never need to shed tears over a failed relationship again.

 

 

 

_return me the duplicate set of keys,_

_i think goodbyes can be quite simple_

 

out of all the things mingyu took with him, wonwoo did not expect the spare keys to be one of them.

 

he didn’t realise it until much later that he still only had one set of keys and that mingyu was still holding onto the spare set.

 

for a moment, it sparked some sort of hope within wonwoo that maybe. just maybe mingyu would come back one day, but as the days passed, wonwoo just felt like a fool waiting for him to return.

 

he was not going to come back, and wonwoo should probably take his key back and completely cut ties from mingyu.

 

but wonwoo didn’t want to completely cut mingyu away from his life.

 

so time and time again, whenever wonwoo saw mingyu on campus, he purposely turned to the opposite direction of wherever mingyu was walking from.

 

he purposely delayed meeting mingyu because he knew while his heart would keep begging him to try and get mingyu back, his mouth and brain would betray him and ask mingyu for his spare keys, knowing that it was for the best.

 

after managing to avoid meeting mingyu for almost 2 whole months, mingyu finally catches up.

 

it’s winter by then, the golden yellow leaves have all fallen off the trees, the air has turned colder and instead of brown leaves filling the sidewalks, it’s white snow.

 

all wonwoo wanted was a cup of sweet hot chocolate to warm himself up before his psychology lesson but when he left, it came together with a hint of saltiness.

 

mingyu called for him just when he was retrieving his hot chocolate and wonwoo easily recognised the voice he missed oh-so dearly.

 

his mind and heart were at war at that moment, one was begging him to turn around and look at mingyu face properly again after these two long months. one was just blaring loud alarms in his brain asking him to pretend that he never heard him and just walk away.

 

somehow in his flustered state, his heart won as wonwoo turns towards the voice and starts walking.

 

he’s greeted by the sight of mingyu grinning widely at him with minghao sitting at the other side of the table.

 

_‘idiot, why did you walk here, now you feel even worse than you were feeling.’_

 

he could feel his heart, once excited at the prospect of seeing mingyu again, deflate at the sight of minghao.

 

_'of course mingyu was on a date with him, why else would he be in a cafe.’_

 

his mind, quickly catching onto his heart’s defeat, took over and wonwoo seemingly having no control his own body, blurted out the words he tried so hard to not acknowledge.

 

“can i have my spare keys back?”

 

at that moment, mingyu’s face fell and minghao looked at him like he was crazy.

 

maybe he was crazy, but there was no going back now, he already said the words he could never take back.

 

"i- i mean, you already moved out right? and you seem happy with where you are right now, i don’t want to assume but you seem like you don’t need to hold onto the keys to ou- the apartment anymore.”

 

wonwoo really didn’t want assume but mingyu really did look like he was happier and wonwoo just really didn’t want mingyu to have anything to do with him if he was happier, least he make mingyu upset again.

 

a few seconds pass and wonwoo is about to tell him to just keep the keys when mingyu reaches a hand into his pocket and digs out a bunch of keys.

 

there are definitely new keys in there that wonwoo cannot recognise and tries his best to ignore but the new keychain catches his attention and wonwoo finds himself unable to ignore it.

 

it used to be a wooden cat keychain with wonwoo’s name carved at the back but now it was keychain holding a picture of minghao and mingyu laughing together.

 

at that moment, wonwoo hates how observant he is to mingyu.

 

mingyu being the clumsy puppy he is, struggles with taking the key out of the hoop for a while so it gives wonwoo an excuse to continue staring at the keychain, more specifically mingyu’s smiling face.

 

when mingyu finally removes the key from the hoop and hands it to wonwoo, he promptly takes it, with as little contact with mingyu as possible, least he start yearning for his touch again.

 

"i guess i’ll see you guys around soon, have fun on your date, i have to get to class, i’m just, going to head to class,” wonwoo says, looking at minghao most of the time, partly because he cannot bring himself to look into mingyu’s eyes anymore, and mostly because he was trying to convey a message to minghao.

 

_‘because i can’t do it anymore. please please please, please help me to take care of him, please bring him more happiness than i did.’_

_'please don’t ever make him cry’_

 

and just like that, wonwoo turns around and walks away from the table, feeling bittersweet.

 

wonwoo may try to convince himself that just like that whatever he had with mingyu would be left in the past but try as he might, deep down, wonwoo knows that he still has long way to go.

 

_because you finally found a place to put your feelings down and call home,_

_i can have my pure loneliness_

_the loneliest of the lonely_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i see you made it to the end, i wanna know how you feel about this so shoot with the comments, i'll reply to them. also, if i write another fic again, it might be angst bc i live off that shit.


End file.
